Insomnia
by Heki564
Summary: Song fic for NnoitoraSzayel. Song is Insomnia by Craig Daivd. Nnoitora's lays awake at night, missing Szayel.


**Here's a NnoitoraSzayel fic for yall! The song is Insomnia by Craig David. This is just an idea that came into my head and got stuck. Kinda just a bunch of rambleing... **

**For everyone waiting for BLOODY SNOW it shall be updated soon... I have finished the second chapter so but the end of the week it should be up....... hopefully ^^" **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Bleach or Insomnia! If I owned Bleach Aizen would've died a long time ago... **

* * *

Nnoitora was laying awake in bed, staring at the ceiling deep in thought. It has been five days since he last slept and he was beginning to understand why.

Sighing he rolled over onto his side. 'Why? Why did I have to fall for that stupid pink-haired geek?' The wall gave no answer so he sighed again and dived into his memories.

**I never thought that I'd fall in love, love, love, love  
But it grew from a simple crush, crush, crush, crush  
**

He first met Szayel in Chemistry class, the pink-haired kid had moved to their school in the middle of the first semester. The Chemistry teacher had assigned him to be Nnoitora's lab partner because he was the only person without one.

At first they fought a lot. It was a miracle that they got through the labs alive, let alone with passing grades. About halfway through the year Nnoitora's feelings had changed. He no longer felt Szayel was an annoying know-it-all and he actually looked forward to their lab time together.

Apparently Szayel was looking forward to lab days to, by the end of the semester they were the newest and hottest couple.

**Being without you girl, now is all messed up, up, up, up  
When you walked out, said that you'd had enough-nough-nough-nough**

After graduation they had gotten an apartment together and even attended the same collage. Nnoitora was the happiest he'd been in years. It didn't last long.

Nnoitora began attending frat parties. Szayel had went with him at first but stopped when they started getting wild. He tried to get Nnoitora to stop but eventually caved in. When Nnoitora started coming home drunk and sometimes high, Szayel decided he had enough. He told Nnoitora he had to stop and this time Nnoitora caved.

He couldn't stay away from the parties for long though. Nnoitora had become addicted to the parties and what the held. He decided to sneak to the parties, telling Szayel he was studying with a friend all night.

It didn't take long for Szayel to find out however. He confronted Nnoitra and they had their worst fight. In the end Nnoitora was left alone, Szayel had left.

**Been a fool, girl I know  
Didn't expect this is how things would go  
Maybe in time, you'll change your mind  
Now looking back i wish i could rewind**

Before their fight Nnoitora had pictured them together way into the future. He always thought that the pink haired man would forgive him if he was caught. Even once Szayel had left, Nnoitora still held on to the hope that Szayel would forgive him and come back.

Now after several nights of staying up late he began to see that Szayel wasn't coming back on his own. Now instead of hoping, Nnoitora thought of ways he could've prevented loosing his pink-haired geek. He could have told Szayel why he couldn't stop, he could have told Szayel he was still attending the parties, or he could've even gotten help with his addiction. But now it was all too late.

**Because i can't sleep til you're next to me  
No i can't live without you no more  
Oh i stay up til you're next to me  
Til this house feels like it did before  
**

Szayel's presence had faded from the house and left it feeling empty. Without Szayel next to him his mind wasn't at peace. There was no comfort in an empty house and sleep was impossible.

Since Szayel had left Nnoitora couldn't do anything. He never ate, never slept, never left he house. His life had become withered and he felt weak.

**Feels like insomnia**

Nnoitora was sure Szayel's absence was the cause of all this. Could he really have fallen for someone to the point where without them he became an insomniac?

**Remember telling my boys that I'd never fall in love, love, love, love  
You used to think I'd never find a girl I could trust, trust, trust, trust  
And then you walked into my life and it was all about us, us, us, us  
But now I'm sitting here thinking I messed the whole thing up, up, up, up**

Before Szayel Nnoitora had barely even trusted his friends. He was always guarded around others and never gave to many details about himself. When his best friend fell in love he warned him not to trust them. He thought love couldn't truly exist because to him trust didn't exist. Nnoitora felt his friend would be betrayed and wanted him to see that. His friend ignored him claimimg that just because Nnoiora was intent on not finding love didn't mean he couldn't. However he ended up heart broken. It just added on to Nnoitora's feeling that no one can be trusted.

When Szayel had moved to their school and became Nnoitora's friend, he felt he could trust him. He tested it one night when they were studying together at Nnoitora's house. He had told Szayel that he was bi, something he had never told anyone, and Szayel had kept it to himself. He proved to Nnoitora trust could be found.

When they were studying a few weeks later Szayel had told Nnoitora that he though he liked him. Nnoitora was shocked and ended up avoiding him for a few days. In that time he had sorted his feelings out to see that he shared those feelings. When he returned to Szayel's home to study he told him how he felt. Together they worked on his trust issue and eventually started going out.

They spent every free moment they had together after that moment. Nnoitora had been teased by friends, mimicking his warnings that it will never work but he trusted Szayel. They had become inseparable.

Now Nnoitora couldn't shake the feeling that he had majorly messed up.

**I just can't go to sleep  
Cause it feels like I've fallen for you  
It's getting way too deep  
**

Nnoitora had gotten to the point where he felt his emotions where overpowering him, drowning him. He couldn't put a name to half of what he was feeling. He couldn't understand. How could he have fallen for Szayel that far? To the point of having his life waste away without him?

**And i know that it's love because  
I can't sleep til you're next to me  
No i can't live without you no more  
Oh i stay up til you're next to me  
Til this house feels like it did before  
**

Nnoitora quickly sat up in his bed. He _loved_ Szayel. He had really fallen in love with that pink-haired geek. The man had changed his life and Nnoitora loved him for it. He then realized that unless he went after him, Szayel would never come back to him.

He quickly got out of bed and grabbed his coat and shoes. He didn't even bother to cange out of his pajamas. He had no time. He had to find Szayel and beg for forgiveness. He couldn't last much longer without him. Without Szayel it just…

**Feels like insomnia**


End file.
